Ben's Orgy
by Onimiman
Summary: It's what you think it is. Based off an idea that fellow fanficcer Fettkat gave me in her fic, The Bodyguard Bet.


Ben's Orgy

The mass of flesh in varying sizes, shapes, and colors writhed like some hideous, tentacled entity that was at least rumored to come from the depths of any planet with even one vast ocean. Yet the action taking place that night would horrify only those with sensitive outlooks on life itself had they viewed this grand orgy.

The moans and groans of drunk sentients enjoying the pleasures of an affair of this magnitude played off the dazed senses of the host, Ben Skywalker. He was among two Twi'lek women who looked to be several years older than him, and they appeared to be as drunk as he, if not more so. Their sighs and shouts of pleasure at what he brought upon them, as well as what they brought upon him, intermingled with the varying reactions of the other orgy members through the night.

The pleasures of that night seemed not only to be hosted by Ben himself, but it was as if, even in his inebriated state, he were somehow coordinating this entire event with his Force powers. Never did he ever think, on this night, that what he was doing was akin to a Force meld, because it didn't matter. The individual enjoyments of each member built up differing climaxes until it was all released in one single, unifying synchronization that signalled the perfect simultaneous moment to close out the night.

~o~

What he could remember from the previous night were total blurs to Ben. And trying to concentrate on those mental blurs, even with help from the Force, only excruciated the hangover from which he was suffering right now. So instead of trying to recall the amorous activities that had occurred the previous night, Ben simply sat at the lone table of the hostel that he was renting here on Tatooine and drank his florine-chlorine-filled water to try and dull that pain. He doubted that it would help him remember anything from the previous night, but at least it would make the pain go away.

Ben was the first to wake up amidst the pile of naked bodies from the previous night's orgy. Looking among them, now dressed in his casual shorts and t-shirt, he found not only the sleeping, snoring forms of the women he met at the cantina the previous night, who varied in species–humans, Twi'leks, Bothans, and Devaronians–but also guys of those same species who were similarly unclothed.

_I must have_ _been _really_ drunk_, Ben thought as he sipped his water with one hand and carefully nursed his head with the other. _As usual, that's what happens when I end up in parties like this_.

Ben was halfway done drinking his water when several members of the orgy began to wake up from their slumber. Naturally, they began to moan, groan, and nurse their heads in agony from their own hangovers, and they slowly but surely began to help themselves, and even each other, up to their feet. They began to search among themselves for their clothes, being careful to not wake up the sentients who were still slumbering from what occurred the previous night. None of them seemed to notice Ben off in the corner.

Two, three, four members of the orgy at a time began walking out the door of the hostel. By the time half of them were gone, Ben had finished his water.

Once the first of the second half of the orgy members were beginning to leave, the door to the hostel came open, and Luke Skywalker was standing there, blocking them to leave. Ben immediately straightened in terror in his seat, and watched, fearful for his life, as the Grand Master of the Jedi Order marched into the hostel and stopped on the other side of the table, staring down at his son. At that point, the last of the orgy members decided to leave without doing anything that would remind Luke that they were there.

"I see that you were having fun last night, Ben," Luke said, his tone menacing.

Ben was hesitant in his reply. "Does it make you feel any better if I told you that I'm still suffering a major hangover right now, Dad?"

"No."

"What if I told you I was wearing protection?"

"Still no."

Ben grimaced. "Lando told you, didn't he? He was jealous that I had a fun time last night and he didn't."

"Lando didn't have to tell me," Luke replied. "I stopped by to see how you were doing and I sensed you with a myriad of other beings in here. I figured out pretty quickly what happened before I opened the door."

Ben sighed. "Well, what now?"

"What do you think?"

"Grounded for a month?"

"Two."

"Seriously?!" Ben exclaimed in shock.

Luke's stern gaze was all the answer Ben needed.

"Okay then. Don't see why I have to be punished for having more fun than you ever had at your youth."

"Ben, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"You could have been hurt or worse in that orgy!" Luke emphasized. "You could have been taken advantage of in your inebriated state. For all you know, someone who wasn't drunk may have done things I don't even want to think about to you. Or what if you had gotten one of the women pregnant? Sure, you had a condom on, and while I maybe the age to be a grandfather, you're not in the age to be a father, Ben! And can you imagine–"

"Okay, okay, I get it, Dad," Ben waved off with one hand while still nursing his head with the other.

"I hope you do, Ben," Luke said. "Let this be a reminder to you; from now on, if you are going to engage in activities like this, make sure it's someone you love or care about, not a stranger, or a whole group of strangers. All right, I don't want you to be in anymore orgies. I mean, what would your mother say?"

Ben rolled his eyes as he looked back up to his father. "You just had to mention Mom, didn't you?"

Luke sighed. "Look, Ben, I'm sorry, okay. But you have to think about how your mother would react to this."

Ben wanted to say more, and Luke sensed so. But the teenager held back and nodded. "So you're taking me back to Shedu Maad, eh?"

Luke nodded. "That's right. So come on."

With that, Ben stood up and joined his dad in leaving the hostel.


End file.
